Comprando Esperanza
by Miss.Daniie
Summary: Gruñón, duro, solitario y un poco amargado. Esas palabras describen a la perfección a Edward Cullen un hombre que vive en las profundidades de los bosques de Olympia. Un día compra una muchacha sin pensar en las consecuencias que le podría traer esto.THUA
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

La obscuridad era abrumadora y el frio me tenía entumecida, sabía que una gran tormenta se avecinaba, que debía moverme de ahí, que debía seguir caminando en busca del poblado más cercano; pero no lo hice, estaba agotada, había caminado todo el día por el bosque, dando vueltas en círculos, siempre regresando al mismo lugar y es que debía admitir que no era buena senderista, ni siquiera era buena ubicándome con los puntos cardinales.

Pero nunca lo pensé, nunca pensé en eso cuando me escape de esa cabaña, creí que podría encontrar rápido el camino al pueblo, que pronto estaría en un carruaje que me llevara de vuelta a Forks, me equivoque.

Debo admitir que en estos dos últimos años había pensado más de una vez en como moriría. Se podría decir que la había llamado más de una vez en los últimos meses, rogándole que me llevara con ella a su obscura morada. Estaba cansada de luchar, de ser fuerte, de contener mis lágrimas, de extrañarlos, de sentir un vacio en el alma.

Pero estaba más cansada de luchar contra mí.

Le sonreí a la inconsciencia cuando comenzaba a deslizarme en sus brazos y solo un pensamiento se quedaba conmigo, su rostro duro y perfecto, su sonrisa torcida que casi nunca veía pero que tanto había llegado a añorar…era lo único que me pesaba abandonar, pero en este mundo todo tiene un precio que pagar y siempre es el más injusto y desastroso.


	2. Vendida

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Todo lo que desconozcas es propiedad mía y de mi loca imaginación.

Este es el primer capítulo de mi historia, dejen sus Reviews :D MAKE MY DAY!

* * *

**Vendida**

El viento era fuerte, sacudía las copas de los arboles con violencia quitándoles las ultimas hojas marchitas y tirándolas al piso. Pronto comenzaría el invierno, era lo único que anunciaba ese aire que cortaba mis mejillas al golpearme, volví a temblar de frio. Nunca en mi vida creí que terminaría parada donde me encontraba, siempre había escuchado del trato de blancas*, gracias a mi padre; cuando era niña y peleaba con uñas y dientes porque me dejara ir al pueblo a pasear me lo impedía rotundamente, decía que los indios de la zona solían venir al pueblo a raptar muchachas jóvenes y hermosas para venderlas a lo largo del camino a Alaska o pasarlas como contrabando a Canadá, a la que peor le iba terminaba hasta el otro extremo del país, en el sur.

Pero mi bondadoso padre ya no estaba aquí para protegerme, había muerto y a partir de ese momento yo me había quedado sola, había perdido al hombre de mi vida, al que mas amaba y me amaba, había perdido todo lo que tenía en menos de un año, todo por lo que él había luchado ya no estaba más.

La rabia creció rápido y corrió por mis venas al recordar el último año de mi vida.

Mi padre, Charlie Swan, un militar retirado y encargado de la seguridad del pequeño pueblo en el que vivíamos, Forks.

Había servido en el ejército por mucho tiempo, su puntería era de las mejores en su batallón y fue elevando de puesto como la espuma, hasta que un día, en una de sus misiones fue herido terriblemente, al principio no creían que lo lograría, había perdido demasiada sangre y su pierna estaba muy mal, pero a pesar de todos los malos pronósticos y las pocas esperanzas, sobrevivió; mi padre se retiro del campo de batalla y acepto hacerse cargo del pequeño pueblo y en contra de los deseos de mi madre, fuimos a vivir a ese lugar.

Yo era muy feliz, mi padre pasaba mucho más tiempo conmigo y me permitía montar a "Tormento", su pura sangre, mientras él pudiera vigilarme, yo era infinitamente feliz en ese pueblo olvidado de dios, donde todo era tranquilo, donde aunque llovía demasiado, todo parecía sacado de alguna novela de misterio, donde el príncipe misterioso salvaría a la doncella del monstro del pantano.

Pero alguien no era feliz, mi madre siempre había vivido en la ciudad, tenía un gusto por las cosas frívolas y costosas, caprichosa y muy fría conmigo, ella no era para nada feliz viviendo aquí, amaba a mi padre, si, y solo por eso seguía aquí, porque lo amaba… o eso fue lo que creí.

Un día hace dos años mi padre murió, habían estado desapareciendo chicas de los poblados cercanos, toda la gente fue puesta sobre aviso pero no tardo mucho en que una chica desapareciera del centro, Lauren Mallory había desaparecido afuera de su casa, mi padre junto con un conjunto de hombres entraron al bosque a buscarla, si había sido un indio como ellos creía, tenían que buscarla por los senderos ocultos en el bosque y tenían que encontrarla pronto.

_-Aléjate de esa ventana niña, me pones nerviosa –dijo mi madre mientras seguía cosiendo florecillas al mantel_

_-Tengo un mal presentimiento –murmure suavemente_

_-Deja de decir tonterías Isabella –me vio fijamente, sus ojos azules fríos como dos zafiros- ya verás como esa muchachita reaparecerá en unos cuantos días, casada con algún muerto de hambre –sonrió mostrándome su punto- Sabe muy bien que su padre nunca la dejara casarse con quien ella quiera_

_Puse los ojos en blanco mientras seguía viendo por la ventana._

_-Dime Isabella, ¿ya terminaste de bordar las flores a las cortinas como te lo pedí? –negué con la cabeza- ¿Y qué es lo que esperas?, Deja de ver por la ventana y ponte a terminarlas._

Pasaron la horas tan lentamente que parecía que el día nunca se terminaría, Renée me dijo algo mas, una de sus frías frases antes de marcharse a dormir y dejarme sola en la sala, no supe en qué momento las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, pero así lo hicieron, lo sabía, sabía que algo muy malo debía de estar pasando, porque ese vacío en el pecho no era normal.

Esa noche la pase en vela, hasta que muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, con las luces del alba apareció Mark y a su lado cabalgando sin su jinete "Tormento", habían conseguido seguir el rastro, casi lo habían logrado, pero una emboscada había terminado con la vida de unos cuantos indios y unos cuantos hombres de la policía y entre esos hombres, estaba mi padre.

Después de eso no escuche mas, Mark hablo con mi madre, ella lloro un poco y el trato de consolarla, en el cementerio paso lo mismo, me limite a quedarme bajo la sombrilla y ver cómo era bajado el féretro de mi padre.

A partir de ese momento mi vida no fue la misma.

"Tormento" se quedo a mi cuidado y también mi madre, se comportaba caprichosa, necia, insistía una y mil veces con que teníamos que irnos a la ciudad, que estaba harta del lugar, pero no podía hacer nada ya que no teníamos a donde ir. Al pasar el año de luto, me presento a su nuevo pretendiente, un hombre pomposo y muy sonriente, Phil, lo odie desde el primer momento que lo vi y la odie a ella, se suponía que amaba a mi padre ¿no?, ¿cómo podía olvidarlo tan pronto?, ¿cómo podía ser así?, sabía que él no era de fiar pero mi madre nunca me hizo caso. Se caso con él, se fue a vivir con nosotras y entonces nuestra desgracia comenzó.

Phil era adicto al juego, apostaba, bebía y tenía la sospecha de que se drogaba, pronto comenzó a terminarse la pequeña fortuna de mi padre. Era un infierno vivir bajo el mismo techo que él, sentir sus miradas cuando caminaba por mi propia casa, sentir que no podía moverme sin que él estuviera gritando que era una inútil que ni siquiera serviría para comida de lobos.

Aposto a "Tormento" y lo perdió, grite, patalee y llore un mar cuando el hermoso semental fue arrancado de mis brazos, lo único que me quedaba de mi padre ya no era más mío, se lo llevaban, mi único consuelo fue el hombre elegante que me sonrió suavemente cuando le pregunte si lo cuidaría bien. Después de ese día, Phil se volvió demasiado violento, solía llegar muy borracho y gritar, aventar cosas y golpearnos, hasta que un día mi madre no sobrevivió a una de sus golpizas y también murió.

Yo creía que mi vida era un infierno, me equivoque, el infierno apenas iba a comenzar, y así fue, hace ya dos días. Estaba sola en la casa, llevaba puesto mi vestido color azul celeste y el absurdo corsé que tenía la costumbre de usar, lo hacía porque era una forma de honrarla, siempre viéndome presentable y bonita como ella decía, fui al cementerio y la visite casi toda la mañana y cuando regrese a casa aun no estaba el, solía repetirme todos los días que era una desgracia, que le arruinaba la vida, que se había quedado con una carga, que me despreciaba y que esperaba que muriera igual a mi madre, después de un par de horas apareció Phil, me grito, jalo de mis cabellos con furia y abofeteo.

_-Mas te vale que me hagas caso Isabella, si no quieres que te mate –su mirada estaba desenfocada –Sube al maldito caballo ahora mismo._

No dijo mas, subí y me ato fuertemente las manos a la silla, tomo las riendas y comenzó a andar. Me vendería, lo sabía, y mi madre ya no estaba ahí para protegerme y él me odiaba. Apreté mi mandíbula fuertemente, nunca había llorado en frente de ese idiota y no comenzaría a hacerlo hoy, el siempre se burlaba de mi, diciendo que esa absurda fuerza y sentido del honor militar que tenía tan bien inculcado no me serviría de nada.

El caballo relinchando en reproche me regreso a la realidad, donde estaba fría y mallugada del extenso viaje.

-Llegamos –exclamo desatando mis manos, estaban rojas y mallugadas ahí donde la soga había apretado de más.

-Vamos Isabella, no tengo todo el día

Baje con cuidado del caballo y me jalo fuertemente, estábamos en algún claro entre un sendero del bosque, tenia pequeñas cabañas regadas y en medio una tarima, en ese momento había unas niñas que parecerían desoladas.

-Black –murmuro Phil- Tengo algo que puede interesarte

Quede enfrente de el de un jalón, era tan alto que mi cabeza le llegaba al pecho, pero no la levante para nada, no deseaba ver los ojos de una persona capaz de robarse jovencitas, incluso niñas y venderlas al mejor postor.

-Demasiado delgada –murmuro- pero es bonita y ese color de piel se vendería muy bien en el sur, aunque podría pasar por francesa en Canadá

-1000 monedas de oro Black y será toda tuya –dijo Phil seguro de sí mismo

-¿Quien me dice que ese cuerpo de diosa no es gracias al corsé que usa? –dijo Black con una sonrisa en la voz- la has visto sin el

-Claro que sí, es mi hijastra y te puedo garantizar Black que tiene cuerpo de puta sin el

Cerré los ojos con asco mientras me abrazaba a mí misma. La risa del hombre resonó en mis oídos.

-Estaré al pendiente de su destino una vez que la subas, Paul te ayudara a venderla

-De acuerdo, a hacer negocios Black

Volvió a tomarme del brazo y tironeo de mi, camine dando tropezones con las piedras y ramas sueltas, sentía la sangre bombear fuertemente por mis oídos, el corazón en la garganta, no me podía pasar esto, no a mí, no podía estar subiendo a la tarima en ese momento no…

Un niña estaba siendo vendida en ese momento, era tan pequeña no tendría más de 7 años, podía ver en su carita que estaba aterrada pero no lloraba, solo veía fijamente los arboles, un golpeteo se escucho y después un hombre la jalo para bajarla. Habían comprado una niña, algún maldito la había vendido como si fuera un pedazo de carne, algo que no se moviera, pensara o respirara e iban a hacer lo mismo conmigo. Sentí como tiraban de mi pelo y la voz de Phil _"muévete", _ahora yo estaba sobre la tarima.

-Muy bien señores aquí tenemos una nueva, carne fresca –grito el hombre- 18 años.

-20 monedas de oro –grito alguien pero no supe quien, tenía mi vista fija en los arboles, no podía verlos

-Vamos no sean codos- rio el hombre- hija de un militar, debe de ser perfecta en la limpieza y la cocina

-50 monedas –grito una voz diferente

-Su piel es perfecta para ustedes señores del Sur –su voz hipnotizaba, cualquiera le compraría algo

-100 monedas –grito otra vez la primera voz

-Podrían pasarla a Canadá como Francesa, nadie se daría cuenta –cerré los ojos, no quería terminar en Canadá

-1000 monedas –ahí estaba, ese hombre Black- pero quítale ese maldito vestido, quiero ver qué cuerpo tiene

Sentí que me iba a desmayar, me desnudaría delante de todos, me dejaría en corsé y camisola _"nunca te les reveles hija, nunca o te mataran" _la voz de mi padre hizo eco en mi cabeza mientras sentía como mi vestido era cortado con un cuchillo y caía con un suave susurro al piso

-Puta deliciosa –grito alguien más

-1500 monedas, la quiero para mí –ese era Black

-3000 monedas de oro –dijo una voz aterciopelada, clara y dura

Levante la vista y lo busque, el hombre estaba vestido como elegantemente, gruesos pantalones de lana y chaqueta a juego, un sombrero de ala negro como el azabache le cubrían los ojos.

Por alguna extraña razón todos se habían callado y lo miraban.

-Seguro de eso Tony? –Pregunto Black con sorna- Es demasiado dinero por una mujer

-4000 monedas –repitió lenta y amenazadoramente

Todos siguieron callados, viéndolo expectantes.

-Y bien- dijo después de un momento- ¿tengo que gritar yo mismo vendida?

-No mi señor –dijo Paul viéndolo- Toda suya.

Baje aturdida la escalerilla de madera, nunca volvería a Forks, nunca volvería a ver la casa donde pase tanto tiempo con mi padre o mi madre, no tenia fotos de ellos ya, no tenía nada.

Phil estaba eufórico, no paraba de repetir _"4000 monedas"_, mientras que yo solo podía ver los arboles, como el viento los agitaba fuerte, despiadado, robándoles sus últimos vestigios de vida, en cierta forma el viento también se llevaba mi libertad. Sentía como si miles de agujas se clavaran en mis piernas, sin el vestido estaban medio desnudas y el viento las rozaba frio, poderoso.

-usted debe de ser Phil –dijo el señor que me había comprado- Black me dijo que a usted tenía que pagarle por la chica.

-así es –dijo mi vendedor- su nombre es Isabella –añadió apuntándome

-ya veo –lo mire, aun no podía ver sus ojos pero Phil si y al parecer lo habían dejado congelado en su sitio- no debió permitir que le cortaran el vestido de esa forma

-no había nada que pudiera hacer –Phil me miro descaradamente- aparte se ve mejor así

El hombre bufo, su mandíbula se tenso y Phil dio un paso atrás.

-aun así –dijo con su voz dura- 4000 monedas de oro por la chica –saco una bolsita de terciopelo de su gabardina y la puso en la mano de Phil.

Aun me sentía aturdida como si poco a poco todo empezara a ponerse borroso en los bordes, Phil me jaloneo y puso frente a él.

-hasta nunca Isabella –dijo con una sonrisa y su mirada llena de burla

-púdrete en el infierno maldito idiota asqueroso

Su mirada cambio en ese instante, sabía lo que seguía, apreté la mandíbula pero nunca cerré los ojos, vi su mano levantarse en un puño

-maldita zorra –rugió

Aventó su brazo con toda su fuerza pero nunca recibí el golpe, parpadee para deshacerme de las lagrimas y ver con claridad, el puño de Phil estaba envuelto fuertemente en una mano enguantada.

-No se atreva –le dijo el hombre con voz inexpresiva- ahora es mía y no me gusta que toquen o dañen lo que es mío.


End file.
